The purpose of the Atopic Dermatitis and Vaccinia Immunization Network (ADVN) Statistical and Data Coordinating Center is to perform statistical and data analysis, clinical coordination, regulatory activities, and development of a patient registry, all in support of the clinical and animal components of the ADVN